Hanasaki Nakatani
Hanasaki Nakatani (花咲 三頭池, Nakatani Hanasaki)'' is a missing-nin from Takigakure. Hanasaki is property of Shotons on The N.O.W. ||| THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Background Hanasaki is the youngest twin born to Suruga and Hisui Nakatani. Suruga was a medic nin in Takigakure’s general hospital and Hisui was a career chūnin; they met after Suruga nursed him back to health after a mission and began seeing each other long-term. They were very lovey-dovey and often affectionately referred to each other as “'Papa'” (パパ) and “'Mama'” (ママ). His mother’s difficult pregnancy had Hanasaki and his sister born premature, but only Hanasaki inherited their mother’s weak body. His twin, however, was abnormally strong, but her chronic narcolepsy incapacitated her almost as often as Hanasaki’s health. Suruga and Hisui had always intended to share the duties of parenthood equally. Suruga allowed Hisui to name the children on the condition that she be the one to pass them her family’s summoning contract; Hisui conceded this point, but insisted that he be allowed to teach his secret techniques--and so on and so forth. Hanasaki’s parents engaged in a series of competitions, steadily increasing in recklessness and ridiculousness, for control over various facets of their children’s lives. Ultimately their contests ended in tragedy--a custom paper bomb-making race went horribly awry, and the ensuing explosion from their rushed inscriptions took both Suruga and Hisui’s lives in a blaze of green and purple fire. This behaviour solidified the twins’ mistrust for love as they resented their parents for valuing their bond as husband and wife more than their children. By the time the twins turned six, they had been taken into the personal custody of their mother's former supervisor, Taki's Head Medic, and both had been enrolled in Taki’s ninja academy. Instead of joining a genin team, he graduated and headed straight into an apprenticeship with the hospital. His particular gift for fine chakra work in surgery became an asset after his and his sister's defection. Personality Forceful | Materialistic | Wise Hanasaki tends to end his sentences with a verbal quirk, "that's all" (以上です, ''ijō desu). Appearance Hanasaki has curly brown hair and mauve eyes. He has a rough-looking, rebellious image, totally at odds with his chosen vocation. His hair is silky and short with bangs that are cut choppily, and ike his sister he is often described as "gangly". He has two small moles under his right eye. Abilities General Abilities TBA Stats Part I Genin Exchange Arc TBA Chūnin Exams Arc TBA Burning Blood Arc TBA Part II TBA Notes © 2017 by @User:Shotons. All Rights Reserved. I do not own Naruto or any of its related content. I do, however, own this character and their information! That being said: Hanasaki Nakatani and related media (ie. fanfictions, spin-offs, and subsequent sequels) are my intellectual property and are under copyright. Any theft or repurposing of this character or their background without the original author's EXPRESS PERMISSION will result in immediate action. If you have questions or concerns, please contact me for further information. I spent a very long time putting this together and I would greatly appreciate it if anyone who DOES want to use this character, for whatever purpose, please talk to me about it first!! Thanks. Trivia * Hanasaki's name comes from the homonymous kanji "鼻先", a derivative of the Japanese name for the the Ryukyu tip-nosed frog (Odorrana narina). * Hanasaki's favourite food is natto. He dislikes gummies. * His hobby is shogi. * Hanasaki has a few hidden piercings. He also has a tattoo on his back. * Hanasaki is exclusively attracted to men. * Hanasaki's favourite word is "overflowing" (氾濫, hanran). Quotes * (To) Reference Category:DRAFT